Loved & Lost
by VenusFlame2
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock all have to put their dreams on the line to take care of their very sick families who were poisoned by Team Rocket. But as each is trying so hard to make sure they won't be losing a family member they're not even realizing how much t
1. No More Brock

Title: Loved & Lost Author: Kayla Hart E-mail: niamcrae@aol.com or VenusFlame2@aol.com AAML Rating: PG. Part 1: No More Brock  
  
Description: Ash, Misty, and Brock all have to put their dreams on the line to take care of their very sick families who were poisoned by Team Rocket. But as each is trying so hard to make sure they won't be losing a family member they're not even realizing how much they're losing each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in my last fanfic, I don't own Pokemon or the characters, of course. Only Misty's mother, Rose and father, Christopheor who I made up.  
  
Loved & Lost Part 1: No More Brock  
  
"Dear Flint, I hear that you've come down with the flu a little, sorry to hear that, hope you're okay though. Drink lots of liquids, okay. Anyway since from the last letter you wanted to know how the journey was going, it's going fine. All my pokemon and friends are well. Misty and Ash haven't been getting along to well once in a while, but that's nothing new. As ushual they'll get over it and be nice to each other again. Suspciously Team Rocket hasn't been bothering us lately, maybe they've given it up. But knowing them... They haven't. Probably still planning another loser sceme to steal Pikachu that we'll beat again. Well, that's all for now, Flint-I mean... Father. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love, Brock."  
  
"What a pitiful letter..." Said Giovanni, "We've failed getting Pikachu many times, It's obvious to spot through this letter Ash and his pokemon aren't strong just because of how hard they train, it's because him and his friends have such a strong bond." "Yeah, so what's your point?" Asked Meowth. "Listen to me, it's a well known fact that whenever you want to attack a hero, you don't go for his mind or body, you aim for his heart, that this his weak spot, if a tradgedy happened with him and his beloved friends it would tear him and Pikachu apart and they'll be too weak to battle giving us the chance to steal Pikachu, it's genius!" Smiled Giovanni. "Yeah, only one problem, how do we break them apart? They care so much for each other, it's positively sickening," Commented Jesse. "You're right..." He thought for a second, "Wait! We'll not just aim for his heart we'll aim for all of their hearts, what are the closest things to them?" Asked Giovanni. "Each other?" Asked Meowth. "No, try something else," Said Giovanni. "Their pokemon?" Asked James. "No... I want to go for the next best thing," Smiled Giovanni. "What is that, boss?" Asked Jesse. "Their families," He smiled staring at Misty's letter, "If each has a family crisis, them and their pokemon will rush to it, after all... Blood is thicker than water, first comes your family, than your friends, so while each is trying to take care of their families, Ash won't have his friends cheering him on and keeping him company, that's when we strike for his Pikachu!" Grinned Giovanni. "Great plan, boss, but what should the crisis be?" Asked Jesse. Giovanni was in deep thought and by accident dropped the ltter to the floor, Persian took the letter with his teeth and handed it to Giovanni, Giovanni took it, "Hmm..." He said reading it, giving Persian a pat on the head. Meowth glared in pure jealousy. "Well in this letter, the girl comments on her mother coming down with the flu, so... Let's make each family get real sick... Or better yet, poison them. We'll collect the poison from a Beedrill and get each Team Rocket member to sneak to each of the family's homes and infect them with it" Said Giovanni. "How do we get the poison into them, boss?" Asked James. "Find a way, you idiots! I can't think of everything around here!" Yelled Giovanni. "Before we go can you at least tell us who should we infect first, sir?" Asked Jesse. "First the boy who's always cooking for them, I think he goes by the name of Brock, then go for the girl's family and then last but not least... Ash's family- His mother" Grinned Giovanni. "Right!" Jesse, James, and Meowth all said together and then left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ash... Could you pass the salt, please?" Asked Misty glaring at Ash. "Get it yourself, I'm busy" Said Ash studying his Pokedex. Misty leaned over the table and picked it up, then sat back in her chair and slammed the salt on the table. Brock was a little startly by it but kept eating. "It wouldn't hurt for you to be gentlemen sometimes, isn't it rude to study your pokedex at the table," Said Misty as Ash kept ignoring her purposly. Misty began to get a little irratated. "Hey... I'm talking to you!" Confirmed Misty as Ash kept on ignoring her. Misty snatched his pokedex. "Hey!" Ash finally said leaning over her, reaching for the pokedex, "Come on, Mist, give it back!" "Would you listen to me!" Then there they went into another arguement. Brock sighed. "Oh, brother... Here they go again..." "Pikachu..." Sigh Pikachu. Ash finally got hold of it and sat back in his seat making sure it was fine as Misty placed her arms at the table, fraustrated. "You know why I don't listen to you, Misty, Misty, you're mouth is always working over time," grumbled Ash. "Yeah, well it's too bad your brain doesn't" Misty grumbled back. Ash stuck out his tongue at her, showing how much he didn't care what she thought. "Sleep with one eye open, Ash Ketchum," Misty glared at Ash then continued eating. Togepi was just waking up from his nap on the windowsill and saw a man walking towards to door. "Togepriiii!" Cheered Togepi. Ash, Misty and Brock turned their heads to Togepi. "What is it Togepi?" Asked Misty... The doorbell rang. The three waiting for someone to answer the door, Ash and Misty just glared at each other and continued eating. Brock could see not one of them was going to choose to get up. So he answered the door. "Are you Brock Harrison?" Asked the man. "Yes," Answered Brock suspiciously. "There's been an accident in your hometown, your father is in the hospital and if you don't come home immediately to take care of your minors- meaning your brothers and sisters, we will be forced to send them to an adoption center," Said the man. "What?" Yelled Brock, the man handed him a piece of paper. "Your father's staying at this hospital if you want to visit him," Said the man, "Good bye." "But I can't go back home, I've got to stay here with my friends," Said Brock, the man turned around, shocked by his remark. "What comes first your friends or your family?" Asked the man. "My friends have become like my family, you're putting me in a very rough decision," Said Brock. "I'm sorry, but if I were you... I'd chose family, they were the first to love you, so they should come first," Said the man firmly. "What! Who are you to justify that?!" Yelled Misty from the table. "Sir, you may love your friends as much as your family, but there's one thing your family has that your friends don't that breaks the tie, your family has your blood, do you really want your brothers and sisters separated?" Asked the man. Brock said nothing; he just picked up his backpack, the man smiled as in the light of victory. "Brock..." Said Ash disappointed along with Pikachu. "Brock, what are you doing?" Said Misty. "I'm sorry, I care about you guys but he's right as much as I hate to say it my family has got to come first, I'll be back, I promise," Said Brock. "How long will you be gone?" Asked Misty. "Probably a few weeks, I guess," Said Brock. "So this is good bye again... Huh..?" Asked Ash. "I guess so," Said Brock. Misty rushed over to Brock. "Oh, Brock, I'm going to miss you," She hugged him as Ash walked over. "Yeah, it's gonna be hard without you," Said Ash shaking his hand. "Pika..." Agreed Pikachu sitting on top of Ash's hand. So as they gave their good byes, Brock left with the man. Ash and Misty sat back down at the table quietly, it all happen so fast. Misty moved her plate away from her, "You know suddenly I don't feel like eating." "I know..." Said Ash, "It reminds me too much of Brock." "Yeah..." Agreed Misty sadly; "It seems so empty without him, like I'm missing a part of me." "I know what you mean," Said Ash, "We've always been like the three musketeers, without Brock it's just the two of us, now, I don't feel as strong as I did before." "Chu..." Said Pikachu sinking in the chair Brock was sitting in. "Yeah... What happens if something really bad happens to Brock's father and he's no longer able to take care of Brock's brothers and sisters, Brock could have to stay there forever," Misty took a deep sigh, "Things can't get any worse". "So that's it... No more Brock..." Ash pointed out. "No more Brock," Misty said softly staring at her plate. "No more girl chasing or famous rice balls," Said Ash walking slowly around the room recalling it all. Misty's arms folded on the table as her head sand down. "No more proclaiming his love to the first pretty face he sees, only to get heart broken again," Said Misty in a weak laugh. Ash leaned against the wall as he looked up towards the ceiling, folding his hands across his chest. "This can't be it... He'll be back just like before... At least... Atleast I hope so"  
  
Everything seemed to be working perfectly so far, Team Rocket had snuck into Brock's father's house and poisened his water with the Beedril's poisen as planned. Brock's father, Flint drank the water and fell the to floor. One of Brock's sisters came in and saw him on the floor and desperatly in tears called 9-1-1, they rushed over and drove him to the nearest hospital. Team Rocket had found the address by reading Brock's letter to his father, next would be Misty.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Have A Nice Life, Ash Kecthum

Loved & Lost Part 2: Have A Nice Life, Ash Ketchum  
  
"Dear Mom, You're never going to believe this, Brock left! It's been so hard without him... But Ash and I have been hanging in there. It's been four weeks and he still hasn't returned, but I'm really starting to see Ash's sensitive side, we don't fight as much as we used to, instead we just talk, sometimes we talk about Brock, sometimes we talk about our future, our dreams. Last night I went in his bedroom while Pikachu was asleep and we talked for hours... It's funny how life works out, even though Brock is gone and we're really sad about that, some good has come out of it, Ash and I have become closer than ever. Oh, Mom, if only you could see Ash now, well, he seems normal but, I don't know... He seemed different. I know I've said in other letters he can be a real jerk but he makes up for it because he can be so sweet too and caring... Not to mention strong. I've loved him from the start; I know he's my destiny! But still... I sure do miss Brock. Anyway, I hope you're feeling better. Once again, Togepi says "Hi." Love you, Mom.  
  
Love, Your Youngest, Misty."  
  
  
  
"Ah... So the girl's in love with Ash... This may be harder to do than I thought," Said Giovanni taking his eyes off the letter. "Don't worry boss, we got one of the twerps we can surely get the others!" Said Meowth. "You better..." Said Giovanni with a stern look upon his face. "So which one of her family should we poison?" Asked James. "Well, the mother seems to be center of attention here, so poison her, she was the one who was sick to begin with," Said Giovanni. "Right boss!" The three said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Brock's been gone for a long time, I wonder what's going on?" Asked Ash at the table. Misty continued washing the dishes. "I hope his father's all right," Said Misty as Togepi walked next to the door. He spotted mail swoop under the door. "Togepriii!" He cheered. Misty looked down at Togepi and the mail next to him. "Whatcha got there, Togepi?" Said Misty putting down the dishes and kneeling to pick up the mail. She skimmed through it until she came to the conclusion it was from Brock, she smiled and put the rest of the mail down and excitedly walk to Ash. "Look! It's a letter from Brock," Smiled Misty. Ash stood up from his chair running to Misty smiling too. "Really? Open it!" Said Ash. Misty did so. "Maybe Brock is coming back!" Said Misty before reading it, she read it and quickly her smile of excitement turned into a frown of disappointment. "What?" Asked Ash, "What does it say?" "It says he was planning on coming back today but didn't get around to it, his father is getting much worse and he might have to stay and take care of his brothers and sisters for a little longer... Maybe even forever," Said Misty. Ash sat back down just as disappointed. "Oh... No," Said Misty sitting in the chair next to Ash. The phone rang, "Maybe that's Brock calling to explain." "If it is, tell me, I'll be in my room," Said Ash as Pikachu followed. "Well... Maybe we can always visit Brock," Misty called to Ash, trying to lighten up the situation. Ash kept walking ignoring her, yet again. Misty picked up the phone hoping it would be something to cheer Ash up, but it wasn't, it was just her sisters... But they seemed a little worried. "Daisy... What's wrong?" "Misty, mom is sick, real sick. We thought she was getting better but she was just getting worse, you gotta come down here, she wants to see you," Said Daisy. "What? I can't leave Ash," Said Misty. "Not even to see your own mother? I knew you were the runt of the family but I never thought you were the cold heart of the family too," Lily commented. "No, no, it's not that, it's just Brock left to take care of his sick father and he might have to stay there forever, Ash isn't feeling too good about that and if I left who knows what he'd do!" Explained Misty. "Misty, you better come down here and if you don't, daddy's going to come get you," Said Violet angry. "I can't!" Cried Misty. "You don't really have a choice, it's us or him," Said Lily in a cold way, folding her arms. Misty said nothing. "Look, Misty how would you feel if your own daughter didn't come to see you if you were about to die," Said Daisy in a voice of compassion. "Die? What do you mean?" Asked Misty. "The doctor-who was really cute by the way, said that Mom might die from this," Explained Violet. "Don't you want a chance to say good bye?" Asked Daisy. Misty thought for a second. "How long would I have to be there?" Asked Misty. "As long as it takes, Misty, don't ask questions, just come down here, you little runt!" Said Lily more angry at her than Daisy and Violet were Disapointed. Misty got an angry face that led to a worried one at the thought of Ash. "But Ash..." "Ash nothing! Family first, we're your blood for crying our loud!" Cried Lily. "So are you coming to visit Mom?" Asked Daisy. "All right, I guess," Sighed Misty very sad. Lily smiled in the light of victory as the man who came to get Brock was. "We knew you would." Misty picked up her backpack and walked to Ash's room. As she did, she wondered how long it would be until she saw Ash again, she cared about him so much and if they were apart what would happen? Was this destiny's way of saying she wasn't meant for Ash? Misty couldn't bare to think of it, she shook the possibility out of her mind. As she came to Ash's door she couldn't open it, She couldn't bare to see Ash's face when she told him. Ash heard something outside his door. He opened it and saw Misty's face; it looked like she was about to cry. "What is it, Misty?" Asked Ash worried. "I have to go..." Said Misty look down at the floor. "Where?" Asked Ash. "Back to Cerulean City," Continued Misty as Ash gasped. "Why?" Asked Ash. "To take care... Of my mother... She's very sick and she needs me to be there," Said Misty. "Oh..." Said Ash in a low voice. "Are you going to be okay?" Asked Misty. "Yeah," Said Ash walking to the front door, Misty followed him, "Everything's gonna be okay, Misty. You, me and Brock, we're all gonna be fine, we'll be in each other's hearts and if we don't forget each other, I know our roads will cross again." "When we would travel together and meet someone I always knew we'd have to say good bye to them. Any new friend we made like, Riche or Todd or Duplica we would eventually have to say good bye to. But I would have never guess I'd be here saying good bye to you, Ash, I thought, you, me and Brock were forever," Said Misty. "It's not good bye, Misty, it's more like see ya later until the day we meet again," Said Ash. "Yeah... Which I hope will be very soon" Said Misty. "Misty, I know I've been a jerk to you sometimes, so if 'see ya later' does lead to 'good bye', can you please just remember me as a decent friend of yours who did care about you... Very much," Confessed Ash. "I will... If you promise to do the same for me," Misty smiled. "Of course," Said Ash letting his hand out for Misty to shake it. "You know, Ash, the first day we met I thought you were nothing but a loud mouth... All talk... But as you have so many times you've proven me wrong, you're a strong and caring friend and a wonderful trainer who has the true heart of a master and what it takes to be one. Have a nice life, Ash Ketchum," Said Misty shaking his hand. "You too," Said Ash. Misty bent down to Pikachu and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, Pikachu, you were the greatest friend a girl could ever have," Smiled Misty. "Pikachu!" Cheered Pikachu. Misty stood back up and looked into Ash's eyes. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Asked Misty. "Well... Yeah, if there's one thing I've learned from this journey is anything can happen, you just go to believe," Smiled Ash. "I've got to admit I'm trying to be as optimistic as you are Ash, but I'm a little scared," Confessed Misty. "Misty... You just got to have a little faith," Smiled Ash trying to sound positive when really all of this was killing him inside, this went the same for Pikachu. "Chu..." Agreed Pikachu. "All right, I'll try," Said Misty smiling back at Ash. "Good bye, Misty," Said Ash. Misty stopped smiling and gave a little worried look at the word of 'Good Bye'. She paused before she said anything, she couldn't move, she didn't want to, she wanted so much to stay with Ash. Finally she worked up some words. "Good bye... But I'll be back" Said Misty, Ash gave a small weak expression. Misty placed her arm strongly on his shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise, Ash, I'll be back as soon as I can," Said Misty trying hard to convince him. She walked towards to door, took one last look back and Ash, then turned towards to door and was gone, "Have a nice life, Ash Ketchum," Misty said softly walking towards the sun that she once walked towards with Ash and Brock but was now alone. Ash felt even more empty, nothing seemed right without his friends beside him, he looked down at his Pikachu. "Well, it's just you and me, buddy, we're all alone, now, but we'll be okay," Said Ash. "Chu..." Said Pikachu in a sad voice looking down at the floor. "I know..." Said Ash in a deep sigh, his shoulders falling down, "I miss her too."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. To The Life Misty Once Knew

Loved & Lost Part 3:  
  
The Life Misty Once Knew  
  
Giovanni let out a huge laugh. As Team Rocket walked in, he turned around.  
  
"Everything's going according to plan boss, the girl's gone, the twerp's twerpy friends are out of the picture" Said Meowth.  
  
"Yes, now is the perfect time, it looks like finally you three have done something right, you will soon be rewarded," Smiled Giovanni.  
  
"Yeah!" Cheered the three of them.  
  
"But not yet! Ash just lost two of his best friends and is now on thin ice, he's falling apart right now, I think he's suffered enough, we don't have to go for his mother, he's weak enough now to beat, and as soon as you get Pikachu... You'll get your reward." The three cheered.  
  
* * *  
  
At Cerulean Hospital...  
  
"Misty... Sweetheart is something wrong, it looks like your minds somewhere else?" Asked Misty's Mom.  
  
"No, Nothings wrong, mom" Said Misty resting her head on her arm.  
  
"I'm glad you could come here, honey, I've missed you," Smiled Rose sweetly. Misty said nothing. Lily walked in as Daisy and Violet followed.  
  
"Well, little sis, we didn't know you were here, we weren't expecting you to come see our sick mother," Lied Lily.  
  
"She's my mother too, Lily!"  
  
"Not by a long shot, There's still hope of you being adopted," Grinned Lily, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now, Lily, please... Your sister took time out of her exciting journey to come down and see me," Smiled Rose, feeling very lucky to have such a caring daughter.  
  
"That's right I didn't have to come here, ya know!" Shouted Misty. Just then Misty's father walked in. They rarely ever saw eye to eye, and he was dead set against her starting her on journey instead of following in the family footsteps and taking over the gym with her sisters. He always seemed to be upset with her and in his eyes, she was nothing but a disappointment. It was usually him and Lily seemed upset with her, that's one of the reasons among others why Misty left. But Misty's Mom was always on her side which would ordinarily cause late night arguements between Rose and Chris.  
  
"Hello, Misty, it's been a long time," Said her Father in a cold stare.  
  
"Christopher! Look, Misty came to visit me, wasn't that nice!" Cheered Rose.  
  
"Yes, Honey, I can see that, how's your little journey going?" He asked as if it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"It's going fine," Said Misty exchanging the cold expression.  
  
"Nice of you to come see your mother," Said Christopher.  
  
"You should have seen her daddy, we practically had to drag her into coming here... She was so set on staying with Ash... A boy, can you believe it! She was willing to turn her back on her family just for a boy she or us hardly even know!" Said Lily.  
  
"That's not true!" Said Misty.  
  
"Well, it did seem like you didn't want to come, Misty," Said Daisy.  
  
"See, what happens? I told you that going on this journey was a bad idea, but did you listen? No... I also warned you about those two boys, they're no good."  
  
"Daddy, you don't know what you're talking about, Ash and Brock are very good and decent trainers, but you never trusted them, because you never met them, why can't you just trust my judgment. It has always been about you and your decisions, you never considered I might have dreams of my own, that maybe I wasn't meant to be your shadow but to be my own person with my own mind!!" Shouted Misty.  
  
"Hush up, anyone who'd chose their friends over their own family could never be trusted. If you want us to trust your judgment, start making some decisions that are right," Said the father.  
  
"It has always been about you, always your way, anything different and it was wrong, why can't you see I can't be like everyone else," Said Misty walking over to her father.  
  
"That's because you're selfish," Said Lily standing strongly beside her father.  
  
"I am not selfish, Lily" Said Misty.  
  
"Yes, you are, you never respected my rights as your father, who is this boy anyway?" Said Christopher.  
  
"No one," Said Misty whipping her head away, refusing to look him in the eye.  
  
"You're not even going to tell me! Misty... You're driving me crazy," Said her father as his angry wide eyes got even wider.  
  
"Told you she was a disappointment," Smiled Lily folding her arms. Misty's Mom leaned over to Misty.  
  
"Ash... Ash... That's the boy from your letters to me, right?" Said Rose recalling it all.  
  
"Yes, that's him," Admitted Misty. Rose sat up in her bed and asked them all to leave except Misty. They all did so, except Lily.  
  
"That includes you too, Lily," Said Rose. Lily grunted then left.  
  
"Misty, your father never told you this, but when my mother was sick when I was a little girl I, stayed with him," Said Rose.  
  
"Really?" Asked Misty walking over to her mother.  
  
"Yes,... Misty I'm your mother and I'm supposed to die, we all do eventually, whether you came or not I would have known you've loved me, I had no idea your sisters pressured you into coming. Misty, you can't let this boy get away if you really love him."  
  
"Mom I-" "Do you love him?" She asked. Misty thought for a second, she smiled. "I guess I do," She said softly, "I know I find myself always caring for him and-"  
  
"Then you have to return to him," Said Misty's mother in a firm and determined voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll be fine... Blood may be thicker than water, but we're your past... He's your future, go get him" Smiled Rose.  
  
"I love you... Mom," Misty said hugging her.  
  
"Oh, I love you too, sweetheart and I'm so proud of you," Said Rose hugging Misty. When the hug broke, Christopher walked in. "What's going on...?" "Misty's leaving," Explained Rose. "What! I-" Christophoer was furious but was soon interrupted with Rose saying, "Christopeor..." In a warning voice. "That's okay, Mom, I got it," Misty said to her mother, she turned to her father, "Dad... Remember when I was little and you told me that story about you having to let go of your Butterfree... You're father said it was time to let him go and even though you loved him, you had no other choice. And you thought it wasn't fair, but did it anyway, because you knew, destiny had bigger plans for him." "Yeah..." Said Christopheor in a puzzled and deep tone, not knowing where Misty was going with this. "Well, I'm like that Butterfree, I was meant for something else, I don't belong here, you know how good of a trainer I can be, you once even said I had potential, well, destiny sees that too and now I have to go out and reach it. And Ash and Brock can help me do that. I'm not that little girl anymore and you can't have me all to yourself..." Togepi and Rose watched Misty explain this to her father watching as Misty's father's eyes began to tear. "Dad... You've got to let me go, just like you had to with that Butterfree, you have to let me see the world, you have to..." Misty pleaded. Her father gave a small smile and nodded, finally understanding. "Fine then..." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You go out there with your friends and you give every battle you fight you're all, you show anyone who stands against you that you're my daughter and my little girls are all winners whether they stay or go or win or lose... And you know why..." "Why...?" Asked Misty in barely a whisper as tears formed in her, knowing what his answer will be but still wanting to hear it anyway. He paused for a second and looked deep in her eyes. "Because I love you..." Misty was swept by his words and quickly threw her arms around him. "I love you too, daddy," as their hug broke he leaned to her ear and whispered, "and if anyone asks where you got such determination... Don't go on without knowing... You got that from me..." Misty gave a small laugh, she took Togepi and gave her good bye. She left the room and soon after the hospital. Misty turned around and looked up in one of the top windows of the hospital she saw a hand wave. It was from her mother's room in the hospital, her mother's head peaked ou and her father's head followed. Misty smiled and waved back. She walked down the block to the house she once stayed at, where she lived with her mom and dad and sisters all through her childhood. The house the held the room where she'd look out the window at the stars and wish for a little brother. The house that held the magazines of moviestars Lily and her sisters would go crazy for. The house that held the kitchen where Rose and Chris would ushally fight. The house that held the door that Misty stepped out of to begin her journey. The house Misty longed to call a home. But a house does not make a home, it's the people and love that does. Finally Misty could look at the house as a home now that everything seemed to be okay... Finally. Misty held on to her Togepi tightly and set off to Cerulean hospital to visit Brock and see how his family were holding out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Keeping The Faith

Loved & Lost Part 4: Keeping The Faith  
  
The nurse led Misty to the room where Brock sat near his father who laid on the bed weakly. Brock lifted his head. "Misty..." He said weakly. Misty smiled. The nurse left. Misty opened the door more revealing Ash and Pikachu sitting near by. Misty's eyes grew wide. "Ash...?" She said as Ash walked over to her, her closed the door behind her seeing Misty to shocked to close the door herself. "What are you do-" "I came to see Brock," Explained Ash, leading her to a seat to sit down, "What are you doing here?" Misty sat herself down. "I'm here to see Brock too to see how he was doing," Explained Misty. Brock smiled at the both of them. "Thanks guys... I'm glad you guys are both for me, means a lot..." "No problem," Smiled Ash in his seat. Misty gave a smile too. "What are friends for..." "By the way, Mist, Ash told me about your mother, How's she doing?" Asked Brock in a whisper. "Good... She's awakened from her sleep," Whispered Misty. Noticing Brock's father was still in a deep sleep. Brock nodded showing he was happy for her. The nurse walked in. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over," Said the nurse, she led the three of them out the room to the waiting room that was empty. The nurse left again leaving the three of them alone. Misty sat down in the middle of Ash and Brock. Ash and Brock sank down in their seats, it all seemed hopeless. Misty placed her two arms around each Ash and Brock and leaned them on each other her shoulders as if a mother comforting her two little boys or maybe... A sister comforting her two brothers. "Don't worry..." Whispered Misty, "We're gonna get through this... Because we're together now, that's all that matters we're together and nothing-" Misty was soon interrupted when the nurse walk in showing an expression of concearn. "What is it?" Asked Misty. "Sorry to disturb you but..." She walked over and handed Misty a letter, "It's urgent, from your sisters, it's about your mother and she's-" "My mother!" Cried Misty jumping from her seat, "What! What is it? Is she okay?" The nurse stood silent, wishing she could give her an answer that could ease her instead of the truth. Misty got her answer by the silence and ran out as quicklyas she good. Ash and Brock stood, determined to follow her, but the nurse stood in her way. "Let her go..." Instructed the nurse. Brock and Ash looked at each other and did as the nurse said. Misty rushed to the hospital, she had left Togepi with Ash, knowing he'd be well taken of for now. When Misty go to the room, Rose laid there, still, silent... Too still. Misty felt her eyes water. "No..." Misty heard herself mutter. Misty felt a strong and warm hand grip her shoulder, she turned around to see her father standing there. "How...?" "She just couldn't fight it... It was her time to go, heaven needed her, I guess her destiny had bigger plans for her too," Sighed her father. Misty lowered her heard, 'Destiny had bigger plans...' He mocked her with her own words. "In order for destiny to be saticfide, it's taken away the two females who meant to most to me..." "Mom and... Me? Me? I thought Lily was your favorite... You were always so hard on me." "It's called tough love, I was only hard on you, because I knew you could do better and of all people could handle it. Despite what Lily may say or your sisters may think, you do mean a lot to me, sometimes too much and sometimes I know I can get carry away. But you must understand that... I only do it because I love you," Misty smiled at her fathers words, then his face gave away, he seemed to stand there a little uneasy. "Just like you do with Ash..." Concluded her father. "How'd you..." Misty didn't finish her sentence, by the smile on her fathers face she didn't need to know the answer that badly anyway. "Shouldn't you be out on your journey," He smiled, giving the word 'journey' a more important structure by his tone of voice. Misty smiled. "Go on and get out of here... Don't want to disappoint destiny... And I'm not just talking about your journey," Said Misty's father. Misty knew he was talking about Ash.  
  
At the Pewter City hospial Brock paced back and forth, as Ash sat down leaning his head against his hand, with his elbow on the arm rest. Missing Misty so as Pikachu missed her terribly too. "When do you think she'll be back..." "I don't know... When you were gone and me and Misty talked, she told me about her father and how strit he was, if Rose is... Gone... Well, her sisters might have her cornered and she might nev-" Ash didn't continued, he didn't want to think that way. He didn't want the thought of losing Misty to come to mind or to mouth. The days without her seemed like forever, each second without her was one second too long. Ash once before thought of a world without her and didn't like it... Infact... He hated it. No way did he want that terrifying thought to run through his mind again. "What are you saying...? You think we might never see her again?" Asked Brock. Ash sighed and stood up. Taking Togepi from his lap and placing it near Pikachu. "Yeah... We might..." Ash found it hard to finish the sentence but did anyway, "...Never see her again." Suddenly footsteps entered the room, Ash and Brock feared it was the nurse with more bad news, but it wasn't. It was... Misty! Ash and Brock turned their heads, smiling along with Pikachu and Togepi. Misty walked slowly over to Ash. "What ever happened to having a little faith, Ash Ketchum, I thought I taught you better," She smiled folding her hands across her chest. Ash smiled at her. The happiest of all of them. "Good to see you, Mist," Smiled Ash. "Um... What... How's your mom?" Asked Brock. Misty turned around. "She's left this earth, she's gone," Explained Misty, "But not completly..." She smiled. "She's right here," She pointed to her heart, "Inside of me..." "And who knows... If there is... She could up there," Said Brock pointing to the ceiling. "On the roof?" Asked Ash. Misty shoved Ash a bit. "No," She said softly, Ash was surprised Misty wasn't getting angry at him, "In heaven..." "Oh..." "I bet your mother is up there too, Brock and... She's making friends with her and they're becoming as close friends as we are..." The three stood there close to each other for a while until the nurse came in, but for a change seemed happy, the young nurse smiled at Brock. "I'm proud to announce you're father is doing fine and will be coming home soon," Said the nurse. "Really...?" Smiled Misty. "Yes," The nurse looked back at Brock, "And he told me tell you to keep going with your journey, so you may say goodbye to him and be off." "Oh, Brock..." Said Misty overjoyed and happy for him. "We'll be right here when you return, Brock" Asured Ash. Brock left to say good bye to his father and afterwards when he returned they all got their things together. Misty picked up her sleepy Togepi, tired out by everything and Ash the same with his Pikachu. "We got a lot side tracked, Ash, you're way behind on your training," Reminded Misty, "Weeks behind." "Yeah... But that's okay..." Said Ash as the three walked to the door, Brock waited outside for them. Misty turned around looking at Ash. "But what about reaching your goals of becoming a pokemon master?" She asked. "I'll get there when I get there, sure, pokemon are important and my dreams come first too. But I never knew until now... Friends should too... I never realize how you guys were taken for granted, and I'm sorry, almost losing the two of you made me realize how much you guys mean to me, but how I would be too wrapped up in my dreams to realize, I won't do that anymore," Declaired Ash. Misty smiled. "And I know I can be mean to you sometimes, but it's only because I care about you..." Explained Misty. "I know..." Said Ash as Misty headed for the door to join Brock, "And Misty..." Misty turned around and faced Ash again to show she was still listening. "Thanks..." He smiled. Misty returned the happy expression. "That's what friends are for, I guess I just worry about you, we've become like family and it just comes with the territory. I think if we can overcome this, we can overcome anything," Said Misty walking towards him, staring into his eyes, "And it more well proves that we're meant to be friends forever... Might as well make the best of it." "Why'd you do it, Misty? Why'd you stay so long... After all I put you through... All the agruments we had?" Ask Ash, showing him clueless side. Misty placed her hands on his shoulders and started fitchiting with his collar. "Didn't you hear me, Ash? Because I care about you and because I..." "Because you what?" Asked Ash in a devilish grin. "Because I-" "Hey, you guys coming or what!" Called a voice from outside. Ash and Misty turned their heads to Brock. "We better get going, don't wanna keep Brock waiting," Said Ash walking towards the door. "Yeah..." Said Misty softly, she thought she could finally say it, but still she found herself back where she started. Oh, well, maybe someday Misty might get the nerve to tell him. As she learned from this experience. It just takes a little faith.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. How The Years Went By

Loved & Lost Part 5: How The Years Went By  
  
"You idiots! The poison wore off, why!" Shouted Giovanni. "Guess the poison didn't work, boss," Said Meowth. "Do we still get our reward?" Asked James. "I don't have the Pikachu, so you don't get your reward, you numskull!" Yelled Giovanni very annoyed and sat down in his chair. "Don't worry boss, we'll get them next time," Said Jesse.  
  
* * *  
  
But they didn't, years later on in the future, all their dreams came true, Ash became a Pokemon Master, Misty the well known best Water Pokemon Trainer and Brock one of the most rich and famous breeders. Soon Ash and Misty's baby was born in the hospital. Ash and Brock entered the room watching all the while Misty holding the precious infant. Ash and Brock sat on each side of her as Misty laid up in the bed her mother once laid in. "Beautiful..." Sighed Ash, Pikachu stared amazed at the child too. "Pika!" It agreed. "Boy or girl?" Asked Brock. Misty sighed in a happy stare. "Girl." "Beautiful either way," Commented Ash. "Okay..." Said the nurse taking away Misty's baby, "Time to get some rest. Got a name for her yet?" Ash and Misty exchanged looks and then smiled at the nurse. "Destiny," They both said. The nurse smiled holding the baby, she studied Brock for a second. "Hey... Aren't you, Mr. Harrison?" Asked the nurse. "Yep... Are you by any chance the nurse that took care of my father when he was at this hospital many years ago?" Asked Brock. "No... I'm her niece," Smiled the nurse, seeming to blush a little, she left the room. Misty turned her head and smiled and Brock. Ash did the same and so did Pikachu. "What?" Asked Brock. "Go ask her out... I promise this time I won't have to pull your ear and drag you away from her," Smiled Misty. Brock gave a small laugh. "I think she really likes you, Brock," Said Ash. Brock was a little skeptical. But in the end, he ended up marrying the nurse that helped give birth to Misty's child. Giovanni and Team Rocket were discovered by Officer Jenny and the police officers finding their finger prints. And threw them in jail eventually. Ash, Misty and Brock all lived an amazing life as they were destined to, nothing could tear them apart, The three had experienced and overcame the pain of death and whitnessed beauty of new birth but as always and above all, no matter what the experience had been... Whether finding a love one or losing one. They did it and seen it all... Together.  
  
The End 


End file.
